A Brother's Nobody
by C. 'Tyler' Prower
Summary: A StH/KH2 crossover. Tyler is living his normal life in Twilight Town. But things go south when items disappear around town, strange white creatures appear, and the strange, recurring dreams of his little brother, Tails. Is he someone important, or Nobody
1. Twilight Town

**What is this? A story that's not a Brothers United series? What kind of madness is this?**

**Not madness, but pure genius. This story is going to be my first crossover fanfic, crossing Sonic the Hedgehog and Kingdom Hearts. KH2, to be exact.**

**And I'll admit, I don't have the game, so I'm going on an alternate source. That means, don't bug me if the story doesn't fit exactly with the game. Plus, some dialogue and actions will be changed so that my characters, ya, mine, won't seem too out of character. So enjoy the read.**

**And, I might as well get this over with…**

**Sonic character © of Sega**

**Kingdom Hearts © of Disney and Square Enix**

**And Tyler, Jerred, Kristen, Muctarr, and Angelique © of me.**

**And, some other characters will be making an appearance. If you want yours to be put in, hurry. There are only twelve, no wait, eleven spots remaining.**

* * *

_A body and soul without a heart… Without a heart to have light or darkness, it is a nothing………A no one………A Nobody…_

From Sonic the Hedgehog and Kingdom Hearts:

**A Brother's Nobody**

--

"Ugh…"

The covers flew off the bed, landing on the floor. A young, teenage kitsune stirred from his sleep, wiping his eyes, trying to keep them open. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his head.

"Weird. Another dream about my little bro." His train of thought was interrupted soon after.

"Yo, Tyler!" came a shout outside. Tyler moved across his bed to the nearby window, peering out. Outside on the street stood a green, brown-striped tiger, a black hedgehog, and a blue cougar.

"Sorry!" yelled Tyler to the group below. "I'll be down in a second!"

--

_Chapter One: Twilight Town_

--

'_It's weird. For the past few weeks, all of my dreams have been about my little brother. It's all been about him on this island, with friends that I've never seen before. But in my dreams, I become him. And I have no control, no thought or will of my own, just what he feels. It's just really… odd.'_

"Hello? Paging Tyler Prower, do you read me?" came another yell.

"Huh?" Tyler snapped out of his daydreaming. "You say something?"

"Dammit, Tyler! We're talking about how to clear our names, here! Could you pay attention?" yelled the green tiger.

"Uhh… Come again?"

The tiger drew back a punch, as Tyler flinched, but he was held back by the black hedgehog.

"Calm down, Jerred!" said the hedgehog, restraining the tiger.

"You know how some things have been disappearing around town," spoke the blue cougar, named Kristen, "and it's been getting real worse lately?"

The hedgehog, named Muctarr, let go of Jerred. "Well, Knuckles and his crew have been going 'round telling' that we are the ones responsible!"

"Oh…," said Tyler. "Come to think about it, when I was on my way over here, some dog chased me for a block, the store that I needed to get textbooks from closed as soon as I got there, and, oddly, I stepped on someone's gum. And as I walked by, stores closed right and left. I know there must have been a good reason for all that bad luck…"

"Uh, how would that cause-" started to Kristen.

"Anyway!" said Jerred, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand. "We can't let those punks get away with spreading these rumors! I say…," claws shot out of Jerred's fingers, "we rip them to shreds!"

Tyler tried his best to back away from Jerred, and he noticed Kristen leaning over in his direction. Her face was basically telling him "Do something!" Tyler sighed again as he stood up.

"Well, first, shouldn't we try to find the real thieves? That way, we can deal with Knuckles later and not make things look worse for us."

"Uh… well… fine."

"This oughta be fun," said Muctarr, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's perfect! We'll capture that crook on his own petard! Then, we'll be innocent!"

Tyler, Kristen, and Muctarr looked at each other. "Petard?" they all whispered to each other.

"Let's go catch a thief!" yelled Jerred running out the exit.

Muctarr went the other direction. "Wait, I'll get a camera so we have proof!"

Tyler sighed, yet again, in relief that they had calmed Jerred down.

"Tyler…" Tyler turned to Kristen, "thanks."

"No prob."

Jerred ran back in and stood by the door. "Hey let's go! I've seen grandmas move faster!"

"OH NO!" came a yell. Everyone turned to Muctarr. "Someone jacked our stuff too!"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"Well, it's not here! Our very important (--) from last year is gone!" Muctarr continued to rummage through their stuff looking, while the rest we're silent. He turned around, "Hey, what's with the reaction?"

Jerred broke their silence. "Exactly what did you say was gone?"

"I said our (--) was-" Muctarr got the confused look that everyone else had, except Jerred's look went to anger.

"You tying to pull something here, Muctarr? Cause none of your jokes are funny!"

"No, I'm trying to tell you!"

Soon, everyone else gasped. "He's right!" exclaimed Kristen.

"Our (--) is-" started Tyler.

"You see?!" said Muctarr. "From some reason, you can't the word (--)!"

"Ah, that's stupid!" stated Jerred. "(--). (--). (--)!! What the heck? I can't say it!"

"It was stolen… and not just the (--)," said Muctarr.

"They took the word! They stole the word (--)!" said Jerred."…… COOL!"

"Wait a sec. How could something like that happen?" asked Tyler. "This is real life!"

"This is like an occult experience, man!" yelled Jerred.

"You've been abducted too many times, Jerred…" said Muctarr.

"Well, anyways, time for some recon… let's catch us a thief, whoever stole our (--)!"

They all headed out, with Tyler following, when he stopped in his tracks. He felt dizzy suddenly, and grabbed his head. He tried to stay balanced, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

--

"_His heart is returning…Doubtless, he'll awaken very soon…"_

--

Tyler opened eyes, jumping the ground to his feet. "What the…"

"C'mon!" came a yell from Kristen. Tyler shook off the feeling, and ran out to join the others.

* * *

**There ya go. Pretty cool so far, huh? The chapters will soon get long, this is just to show a preview of the story. Be sure to review, I want to know if this is worth continuing!**

**And to those wondering about the Brothers United story, the next chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. The Thief

**Alright, I got some good news. I just found videos from the Kingdom Hearts 2 videogame, so now I can follow it's story pattern than my alternate's source, which was a Manga comic of the game. I will still keep some of its elements, since it includes more jokes in it than the videogame. Well, anyways, here's chapter two.**

* * *

_Can you see all of me... Walk into my mystery…… Step inside…… and hold on for dear life…_

**A Brother's Nobody** continues…

--

Tyler and the gang walked through the town, until they spotted Knuckles' gang. They were three standing there, one a green crocodile, another was a bat with makeup on, and the smallest, a bee. They were chatting to each other, before the bee noticed Tyler and the rest walk up. The other two turned to them.

"You thieves!" shouted the bat, named Rouge.

"That was pretty low, y'know!" stated the croc, named Vector.

"Uh…" Jerred stuttered, "uh… Oh, yeah?"

"Heh, nice comeback there, furball!" Everyone turned to see a red echidna walk up. He was the leader of his gang, named Knuckles.

--

_Chapter Two: The Thief_

_--_

"What did you say?" yelled Jerred, being held back by Tyler. "You wanna do something?"

"You can give us back the (--) now," said Knuckles.

"Yeah, you're the only kind of people who would take it, y'know?" said Vector.

"Well," started Knuckles, "that was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers! So what did you do… Burn it? Ha, not that we need some (--) to prove that you're losers!"

"Replay?" asked Rouge.

"Now, you're talking!" Knuckles' gang got into a fighting stance, as so did Tyler and Jerred. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."

"Let's settle this." Jerred's attention turned to Tyler, who ran forward. He grabbed one of the Struggle swords lying on the ground that belonged to Knuckles' gang. Knuckles also grabbed one, as he prepared to fight Tyler, one-on-one.

"Stay focused, Tye!" yelled Jerred.

Knuckles lunged for Tyler, swinging at him at every angle. Tyler was keeping up with his moves, blocking every hit.

"Get him, Knux, y'know!" cheered Vector.

Knuckles swung again, this time, changing his angle of attack during mid-swing. He landed a blow to the side of Tyler's head. He spun, and jumped for Knuckles, swinging nonstop. Knuckles was able to block a couple, but Tyler's barrage of attacks was hard to avoid. Knuckles went for another attack, but this time, Tyler countered and swiped at Knuckles' hand. The sword dropped out of his hand, landing on the ground. Knuckles fell to his knees, knowing he was beat. Vector and Rouge both jumped in between him and Tyler.

"Kn-Knuckles's just not feelin' so hot, y'know!" said Vector.

"The tournament decides," said Rouge.

Muctarr pulled out the camera. "Smile!" Tyler turned around, held up a peace sign as Muctarr shot the photo. Suddenly, a white blur wrapped around Muctarr, before flying down the street. "What the- Hey!" He checked himself and the ground around, but the camera was missing. "It took the camera!" The creature continued to flip down the street before disappearing beyond the corner.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jerred.

"The thief?" asked Kristen.

Jerred's claws shot out. "Let's get him!" He took off in the direction the thief ran, with Kristen, Muctarr, and Tyler following, sword still in hand. Tyler ran fast, and managed to get out in front of the group, starting to gain on the white thief. The thief went through the small woods, as Tyler followed. He stopped and watched as the thief maneuvered through the wood, before continuing down the path. Tyler continued following the creature, until the old, haunted mansion of Twilight Town came into view. The creature was standing at the gates, and remained motionless as Tyler ran up to it. Tyler was a few feet away from it, when…

--

_We have come for you, my liege._

--

"What?"

The creature's mouth, which was a zipper, unzipped, and the creature let out a roar. Suddenly, more of the same creatures appeared, surrounding Tyler. Tyler looked for options, but couldn't find any. There was only one choice; fight.

"Crap."

Tyler jumped for the nearest creature, swinging the sword in his hand. His weapon passed right through the creature, and the creature let out an angry roar, causing Tyler to cover his ears. Suddenly, all the creatures jumped towards Tyler, attacking. Tyler jumped and tried his best to dodge, but there were too many. His attention turned away from the creatures, but to his surroundings.

"Where's everyone at? No one's helping!" Just then, one of the creature's hand grabbed Tyler's leg. Tyler swung his sword at the creature's arm, but to no avail.

"It's no use! Help!"

Just as if something heard him, his sword started to glow. The creatures jumped back from the light, scared. Digital effects circled the sword, as if morphed. When the light faded, the sword had transformed into…

"A… key?" The large key started to shake in his hand, and tried to move towards the nearest white creature. Tyler tried to remain still, but the key launched him forward. The key acted like it had a mind of its own, and swung itself at the creature, landing a hit.

"It… actually hit!" The key stopped moving; Tyler was in control now. He got into a stance, and the creatures inched back. "Say you're prayers… whatever you are!"

The creatures jumped for Tyler, but he spun with the key held out, knocking the creatures back. Tyler then jumped to every creature, slashing at 'em, making them disappear. Finally, he came to the last one. The creature dashed at him, and Tyler returned the charge. The creature swung its claws at Tyler; Tyler swung the key at the creature. The creature landed behind Tyler, Tyler the same for it. Tyler turned around to the creature, just to watch it explode into photos.

"Huh?"

Tyler looked to his hand; the key disappeared along with the digital effects that surrounded it. Tyler picked up one the photos that lid on the ground; it was a picture of him and a store owner, when the owner's first store opened.

"This is one of those things that you can file as… weird."

* * *

**There's chapter two for ya. Like 4 minutes of video, and 27 pages from the comic. It's short, but seems alright. Remember to review, I like to know how I did. And remember, spots are open in my story, so if you have a fancharacter that you want in this story, just say so. You're character will be placed in, and all it takes it just a simple name change.**


	3. Intruders

**Due to a minro error that was pointed out by a reviewer, I had to quickly repost this chapter... Anyways...**

**Alright, here we go. Third chapter with some more characters making an appearance.**

**And I noticed, not really many people have been asking to be in this story. Only one asked so far. Maybe it's because you're expecting a low part… Well, I'll let you in on what the part's are. The parts are for the members of Organization XIII. So far, the parts for Axel, Saix, and Xaldin are taken. And I actually just remembered, when I was thinking back to the KH: COM game, some of the members, I think two, were killed. So there are still spots open for the rest. And, just recently, another spot was taken, but I'm not sure exactly who he'll be yet.**

**Oh, and for the guy with the hood on that works for DiZ, since his identity isn't revealed till later, he'll be know as just (??). But most of you should know who he is…**

**Well, let's continue… and let's start off with another quote-thingy!**

_I can't remember… anything at all…… I've been turning it all around…… I'm sorry… Oh, so sorry…… Is this what I have become?_

**A Brother's Nobody** continues…

--

"What's this?" asked Jerred, holding the picture.

"Well, I was his first customer after he took over the shop! So we took a picture together," explained Tyler.

"Hey, did you find our photo?" asked Kristen.

Tyler grabbed a different photo; it was a picture of the four of them. "Yeah, it's right- Hey! You said 'photo'!"

--

_Chapter Three: Intruder_

--

"So, Tyler," said Jerred, setting their photo back in its frame, "tell us about the thief. Did you clobber him?"

"Well, there isn't much to say. The pictures were just laying there."

"Oh great! Then how do we prove we're not the thieves?" Jerred was going through the photos, when he stopped with one that had Tyler and… "Ooohh, it's a GIRL."

"You look real happy in that photo, Tyler," mocked Kristen.

"Do not!" said Tyler.

"What's her name?" said Jerred, poking as much fun as he could out of this.

"Well, her name was- HEY! THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Jerred and Kristen both started laughing.

"So," interrupted Muctarr, "does anyone else notice that all these stolen photos have Tyler in them?"

"That would explain why people thought we took them!" stated Kristen.

"Wait, does that mean Knuckles didn't spread the rumor?" asked Jerred. "Well, you won't find me apologizing!"

"So, they're all of me?"

Muctarr took the photos. "Yep, see for yourself." Tyler grabbed the photos from Muctarr and flipped through them, seeing that he was in every one. "Ya think, maybe, the thief was after the real Tyler?"

"Yeah, right, who would want a bonehead like Tyler?" asked Jerred.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" said Tyler, before laughing, as everyone joined in.

_Dong……Dong……Dong_

Tyler looked at the clock tower of the town. It was late, and time to head home.

"Ah, well, let's head home. We'll meet back here tomorrow," said Jerred. He walked out, as Muctarr and Kristen followed. Tyler walked behind them, exiting last. Just as he got outside, the sun's light shone bright on him. He covered his eyes with his hand, and started to feel dizzy again. He remained on his feet before blacking out again.

'_Where… am I? Who's there? Who are you?'_

--

"_Restoration at 12."_

_--_

"… Organization miscreants!"

A man sat in his chair, where screens surrounded where he was sitting. Just then, someone entered the room, wearing a black cloak. His hood was over his head, shadowing his face.

"They've found us," said the man in the chair, who went by DiZ.

"But…" said (??), "why would the Nobodies steal photographs?"

"Both are nothing but data to them." DiZ started to stroke the mustache that went through the bandages that covered his face. "Those idiots could never tell the difference." DiZ turned around and gave a quick glance at the figure behind him. "That outfit's become of you."

"Shut it," said (??). "I'm not wearing it because I like it."

"Sure…" DiZ turned back around and looked at one of the screens. The white creatures, that they called Nobodies, were swarming around the top of the haunted mansion. Standing in the middle, was one of them. "It's that rabbit… Keep an eye out for him. Make sure he doesn't get near Tyler."

"Understood." (??) then disappeared in a flash, leaving DiZ alone.

"We are running out of time… Angelique must make haste."

--

At the very top of the haunted mansion, the Nobodies were all jumping around the roof. And just like the screen in DiZ's room, there stood a figure at the very top, right in the middle. It was a rabbit, dressed the same way as (??) who was with DiZ. His hood was off, showing his face and head. In his hand, he held a photo, one of the ones that had Tyler on it. He was known as Organization XIII's number 8, Xiwph.

"Geez, guys! What are you bringing me photos for?"

He tossed the photo aside, and it started to gently float to the ground. However, a Kunai was thrown and struck the picture, pinning it against the roof. The Kunai then burst into flames on contact, burning the photo with it.

"Now then… where's the real one hiding?"

--

_A young kitsune was lying up against the wall of a store. The kit was none other than Tyler's younger brother, who went by Tails. Suddenly, a dog came up and licked his face, waking him up._

"_Where am I?"_

_The scene moved to Tails running through the town, as black creatures came out of the shadows. "What happened to my home? My island?"_

_He was surrounded by those black creatures, as he pulled out a key, the same key Tyler used before in his fight against the Nobodies._

"_Shadow! Cos-!" The image flashed, showing a girl, with green hair and dress. She had red rose buds on the side of her head. The image of her didn't last long, before returning to Tails._

"_Who are you?"_

_Another voice spoke, "They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man speaking appeared, pointing to Tails' key._

_The scene changed again, with Tails looking up into the air. Tails started to run, but was crushed by two figures who fell on top of him. One of them was a green hawk, and the other was a grey albatross. Another flash went by, as Jet and Storm were standing in front of Tails._

"_Hey, why don't you come with us?" asked the albatross. "We can go to the other world on our ship!"_

"_Tails, go with them," said the guy before, who was known as Leon, "especially if you want to find your friends."_

_The hawk stuck his hand out to the air. "My name's Jet, Jet the hawk."_

_The albatross put his hand over Jet's. "Name's Storm."_

_Tails put his hand on top. "I'm Tails. I'll go with you guys." Another flash appeared of Tails holding the key._

"_The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," said Leon._

"_That's right," said a girl known as Aerith, "the Keyblade."_

"_So...," said Tails, holding out the Keyblade, "this is the Key?"_

_The image of Tails went to him standing in a room, holding the Keyblade away from him. The tip of it started to shine._

"_But the boy is a problem."_

_A light shot off from the Keyblade, hitting what appeared to be a lock. A click sound was heard._

"_He's found one of the keyholes…"_

--

Tyler shot out of his sleep, finding himself in his bed. "Another dream?" He held up his hand and stared at it.

"Keyblade, huh?"

* * *

**There's the end for Ch. 3. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.**


End file.
